


Fishing for Compliments

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Date Day at the Aquarium, Dorks in Love, Ereri Fluff Day, Fish Puns and Jokes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection, everywhere, innuendos, puns puns puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren take a day out at the local aquarium and silliness ensues when Eren gets punny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for Compliments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyTeddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/gifts).



> Written with a little inspiration from Ereri Fluff Day!

Levi slipped his hand into Eren's as they walked past the entrance hall of their local aquarium. Eren had suggested they go do something 'date-like' for once, instead of just watching movies in their pants. Levi was only mildly disappointed since this particular activity had lesser chances of turning into sofa sex. He couldn't exactly see his boyfriend agreeing to letting him pin him up against a shark tank while the little children ran in horror and security was called on them for indecent public exposure. 

Another time, another place, perhaps. 

Eren's hand gently squeezed Levi's in response of his gesture, making him smile a little, mainly to himself. He leant up against Eren's side after a little while as they walked through the tunnel-like walkway through a huge tank, tropical fishes of all calibers swimming around them. 

"Water you thinking about?" Eren said with a smirk. 

"Very funny." 

"Don't you mean, very punny?" Eren chuckled and Levi rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to their slow amble through the dim lit scenery. They stopped in front of a large, wall high shark tank, Eren pointing joyously into the waters. 

"Sharks are so jawesome!" He was cracking himself up. Levi sighed. He appreciated Eren's childish sense of playfulness but his jokes were awful. 

"Ooh look Levi! He looks just like you!" Eren pointed at an electric eel. 

"How does that even remotely resemble me?" 

"He looks like the kinda guy where if you feed him, 'eel' be 'reel' good to you!" 

"Are you insinuating that I get grumpy when I'm hungry?" 

"It's more of a fact over an insinuation." Eren deadpanned. Levi shrugged, he was correct after all. He'd not eaten today and was starting to feel the hangry settling in. The pair moved through the tanks and into the small cafe area, getting themselves a couple of snacks so Levi wouldn't bite Eren's head off. The terrible fish related puns didn't stop during their meal. 

Eren took a bite of his tuna sandwich, speaking with his mouth full, to Levi's chagrin. "I love tuna, but I doubt I'd ever be able to tuna piano."

Levi groaned. 

"You're really hooking me in with these jokes." Levi said with a completely cold expression which forced a laugh out of his boyfriend, successfully landing a chunk of chewed sandwich on the older man's shirt. Eren smiled weakly as Levi glared at him. 

"Ha, sorry I wasn't expecting you to join in!"

Levi removed the sandwich from his shirt and kept his steely glare plastered across his face. "Yeah fucking right, next you'll be telling me you didn't do it on porpoise." Levi said, a strangely smug look on his face causing Eren to regard him carefully, unsure of whether he was genuinely pissed or just pulling his leg. Or both. 

"Come on, sprat." Levi said, changing up his usual 'brat' nickname, making Eren realise the man was actually joking. Grinning from ear to ear, Eren leapt up and they cleared their table, returning to the exhibits and fish tanks. 

Eren pointed to a man diving inside a tank, cleaning something. "Man, Levi. That job must be a dive." 

"I don't sea how." Levi said with a smirk, returning to clinging to Eren's side, his boyfriend's arm around his shoulder. 

"I can. I'd seriously have to angle for a raise if that were me."

"You gotta have sole to do a job like that." Levi chuckled softly against Eren's side and smiled as he felt the taller man doing the same. He loved feeling the vibrations from Eren's laughter. The pair began slowly ambling around the aquarium once more and pointed out occasional fishes here or there that caught their eyes. 

"I love it when they school together like that..." Eren said, observing a school of fishes following a small child around behind the glass. 

"Yeah, but I can't tell which ones are fans and which ones are groupers..." Levi said to Eren quietly, causing the men to giggle. 

"It's getting a little lake, do you want to go home?" Eren said.

"Yeah sure, I'm feeling tanked." 

"So we'll go home and I can tackle your box?" Eren whispered into the shell of Levi's ear, causing him to shudder involuntarily. 

"Not tonight, I've got a haddock."

Eren scoffed. "That was awful." 

"Coming from you? The king of crappy puns?" 

"No need to get so crabby about it Levi..." Eren said, a smile still on his face. 

"Pfft. You're so full of carp." Levi snickered, pressing into Eren's side as they walked together toward the exit. 

"Don't play koi with me, Levi. I know you want me." 

"You're such a pretty buoy." 

"What can I say, I've been longfin for some great company." Eren said, pulling Levi in front of himself beside the turtle tanks where it was reasonably quiet of public footfall. 

"So which part of the box did you want to tackle? Did you have anything Pacific in mind?" Levi crooned up against Eren's ear, pressing soft kisses to his neck, since that was all he could reach. Eren slipped his hands around Levi's waist and pulled him flush against himself, looking down at him when Levi looked up. 

"Well with all the fishing talk, I'd like to make some use of our rods. Would it bother you if I used yours?" Eren purred, nuzzling against the side of Levi's face with his own. Levi rested his hands lazily around Eren's neck, stroking the nape idly as people occasionally walked past, looking at the fish. 

"C'mon Eren, you cod do better than that." Levi snickered. 

"These fish jokes are kraken me up." Eren laughed into Levi's shoulder, unable to keep the sultry mood afloat. 

"C'mon you little shit stain, let's go home. We've got some riverbed trudging to do." 

"I hope you mean a roll around in the sheets and not cleaning the gutters or something like that." Eren said, taking Levi's hand as they returned to walking toward the exit. 

"Now you mention it they do need cleaning..." 

"Levi!" Eren said, pushing Levi with his shoulder, earning himself a laugh from the older man. 

"Fine, let's go."

"Don't you mean 'fin, let's go'?" 

"Shut up."


End file.
